Her Dream
by Tutor-girl-107
Summary: I m not good at summaries, but It's a story about me and my friend. It's about an endless friendship and how the army can affect said friendship. R&R please!


As I sat in my bed. Crying my eyes out, I looked at the conversation I was having with my best friend. She wants to join the army. It breaks my heart to know that someone so sweet, so loving, so happy, would ever want to leave everyone that loves her so much. I know there are a million things racing through my mind right now, but the only one I can think of is death. I don't want her to think about that, its not where she belongs. I don't want to ever see her in a casket. She is my world, and I don't want to lose that world.

So im in grade ten and she is in grade eleven. Its January and we are going through all the stuff like mid terms and all the regular high school drama. Then this comes up, she says "would you be upset if I joined the army" and I just lost all control over my thoughts and everything just came out in sobs. It was almost like my world was going to fall apart. Then I seen it. I pictured it in my mind, her walking off with a gun and all of the stuff she needed for war, and then the song started playing. "Say it Ain't so" by MoZella. The beginning, of the song plus her walking away from me, just broke my heart. Then like a scene from a movie, my thoughts started flashing back and forth from her walking away to her in a casket. It was the worst thing I have ever saw. That's when the sobbing came in. My other friend came over and hugged me and said, don't worry, she isn't going to do it.

That all changed when tonight, without anyone else here, I asked her, and she said, im not going to lie, its always been a dream of mine. So that's when I knew, I couldn't say anything or do anything that was going to stop her. That when the saddest thing ever hit me. That I couldn't protect my best friend from everything. I couldn't protect her from anything that she wanted to do. I certainly couldn't protect her from everything, but this is the one thing that I really wished that I could protect her from, death.

So I sit through the tears, and the pain that it takes to tell her "whatever you decide to do in life, just be careful, and don't forget to remember me." It broke my heart to say, if you want to join the army then I cant stop you, (but I wish I could) was added mentally after I sent the message over msn. It was one of the worst moments of my life when I thought about losing my best friend forever.

The next few days its all I could think about. All I wanted to do, was change her mind, even though I knew that there was no way on earth to do that. I didn't want to be mean about it. So I just kept my thoughts to myself. Although on the inside it was tearing me apart. I would see her in school and I would think about seeing her going off to war and then her casket. I knew that it was only a year and a half until she graduated and then it would be up to me to actually face what was going to happen, if that's what she chose.

I talked about it with my mom, when she said "she would enjoy that, just let her go" my first though was that I could never let her go just like that. Its insane if anyone could ever do that with someone they love. So I started, thinking about everything that would change without her, and as the list got longer and longer I knew that I would never be able to live without her.

The weeks went on, and I kept my thoughts to myself, and the tears to my room. It was so hard to think about the thing that was always on the back of my mind. Whenever we would talk about it, I would always end up in tears. So, im trying to stay strong, and not think about the evident. The things that are always nagging at me. The things that are eating me apart on the inside.

It was now the end of her grade 12 year. Im sitting at the grad ceremony with all of my friends. They start to call the names of all the students that were going to be moving on to their future careers. As her name is called her steps on to the stage. She looks so pretty in her grad dress that the tears start pouring from my eyes. I try to hold back how I feel, but I cant. Something comes over me and I start to sob. I know that she is going to move on and go to the place that I have been dreading for the past two years. As she stands, looking beautiful in her grad class, she looks at me and sees my tears. She gives me a reassuring smile, and I return it. Then they say "Graduating class of 2010" and they all throw their hats, and somewhere along the ciaos a dream is found.

Im looking at the letter, that I received about 3 days ago. I haven't had the heart to open it. It was from her. She is fighting over seas and the letter was from the military. My worst fears were running through my head, and I knew that somehow I was going to have to find the courage to open the letter that might tell me that they had lost my beloved friend. I sat on the couch and laid the letter on my coffee table. I looked at it, and the tears I knew where coming, filled my eyes. I picked it up and ripped it open. The letter was now on my lap, and I knew that I had to read it. So I opened it up. It read;

Ms. Swan,

On behalf of the military and all of its participants, we would like to invite you to the ceremony of honour. Rosalie Hale will be presented with the honour badge upon arriving at the military base. We are happy to say that she has completed her first six months over seas. We hope to see you soon.

C.A.F

As I got dressed, packed my bag, and started the car for the long drive, I realized that I was so excited that I felt like I was going to cry. I finished curling my hair and unplugged my curling iron and packed it away. I zipped up my suitcase and took one last look in the mirror. I couldn't wait to see her again. I had gotten letters from her while she was over there fighting, but I couldn't wait to hug her and see her face again.

It was a six hour drive to the military base, and it seemed to go on for days. I played the CD I had made back in high school, and looked at the angel I had hanging from my review mirror. I had bought it when she left and I was driving away from the military base. I had to pull over the car because of the tears that were clouding my vision. As I felt myself getting closer and closer to the base, I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I got there, and I seen the plane landing.

She walked off the plane, and I felt my heart in my throat. I felt the tears of joy, pouring down my face. I held back my sobs as she stood in line to get her badge. At that moment there is nothing I wanted more than to run and give her a hug. It was terrible having to stand there and look at the person that meant so much to me.

After the badges were given out, they were told to go see their family and friends, I seen her walking towards me, and it was one of the happiest moments of my life. She was right there. So I ran. As fast as I could and I collapsed in her arms, with sobs taking over my body. I couldn't believe that she was actually here with me once again. And when I stepped back to look at her, the smile that I remember so well was staring back at me. I was so happy to have her home. I couldn't believe, that finally, my prayers had been answered.

**AN) I hope you like this one shot. The first part of the story is true, but my friend has yet to decide if she'll join the army and hopefully she wont.  
****R&R thanks :)**


End file.
